


Aura In Blue.

by MrsACrichton



Series: AU; Ben and Claudia. [1]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: Costumes, Episode Related, F/M, Flirting, Season/Series 04, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story.</p><p>Set during filming of season 4 episode "Kansas".</p><p>Ben sees Claudia's blue costume and cant help himself.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One; filmng....

Aura In Blue.

 

Claudia stood in the travel costume department trailer, looking at herself in a long mirror. She wasn't sure about this costume.

They were filming a Earth scene for the episode "Kansas"

Earlier that year Ben had left his wife and had moved in with Claudia. 

 

Claudia sighed and thought about the lines she was saying in the scene.  
"Wow" Gigi smiled from the doorway in her Chiana costume and make up.

Claudia turned to face her best friend.

"What do you think?" Claudia asked unsure.

"Wow" Gigi repeated. "Been working out a lot have WE?" Gigi beamed at her from her spot by the door.

Claudia could feel her face beginning to burn red.  
"Yes a lot" Claudia beamed at her.  
Claudia wasn't going to lie to her best friend about the sex she and Ben were having, really amazing, mind-blowing, loud sex.  
Shitshitshit!!!. Now she was thinking of that time when she and Ben, snuck onto the Talyn sets last season to have sex on the Command set, in one of the corridors and against John's sleeping bunk.  
After that both Ben and she couldn't help but feel turned on by working in those sets, and remember that night as their dirty little secrete.  
Fuck. That had been so damn hot.

Gigi and Ant were the only two in the cast who knew that Ben and Claudia were together. No one else outside them knew, not the producers.

A small nock on the door tore Claudia away from mentally reliving that night, which would be embarrassing.

"Miss Black, set needs you in ten" A female voice called.  
"Ok, I'm coming" Claudia called back.  
"Yeah, so will Ben when he sees you in that." Gigi beamed as Claudia moved to leave the trailer. Claudia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Gigi, god she could be impossible sometimes.

Claudia knew she must look really great, from the looks that she was getting from a lot of the men and some women on her way to the location street they were filming in.

The script had described the costume Claudia was in, as a 1970's 'Cher' lookalike. Claudia hadn't made her mind up yet, was that a good thing or a bad?.

The costume was a tight two piece, low cut-blue flared top and long matching flared trousers. With white boots and a belt.

 

Ben whistled when he saw Claudia. He was in his trade mark black T and jeans.  
Damn, Claudia thought to herself as Ben moved into her space.

"Damn babe" Ben looked at her up and down, his gaze held a bit longer at her toned stomach and at her boobs. "Look'n frellable".

"I'd stop whatever it is your thinking now honey, before you have a major problem" Her gaze had drifted south to were his jeans zipper was. "a very BIG problem." She added at a whisper. She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at him. His heart flipped when she did that. 

"God I hope they let you keep that costume" Ben said in a low voice. "That really, really works"  
Claudia's stomach was next to flip at his remark.  
"Just keep Winona in your pants and maybe, later I'll let you get her out." Claudia said, keeping her voice low and deep, the way that drove Ben mad.

 

Ben just couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
His heart pounded in his ears at the thought of tracing those lines of muscle on her stomach with his tongue, how she would... Fuck he really needed to stop thinking of her right now.

 

In the scene Ben walked firstly behind her then next to he. The entire time he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
Had the costume department done this on purpose?, did they know?.  
He felt so turned on by seeing her in the costume, that all he could think about was getting the scene done and taking her off to her trailer.  
Her voice pulled his dirty mind from whatever he was thinking about and back to the scene.

"This was all we could find." Claudia as Aeryn said.  
"Well,"  
'Swallow, breathe.' Ben told himself. 'Ben breathe'  
"It works" Ben replied as Crichton. 'It so works' he thought.

 

They had one more scene to film that day, then it was back to their trailers and home.


	2. Part two... Making out...

Ant smiled and shook his head, when he saw Ben following Claudia in to her trailer the pair were almost running up the stairs to the open door. Ben paused to grin at Ant before Ant spotted a blue sleeve and hand belonging to Claudia pull Ben into the trailer by his black T. 

The door closed and Ant sighed he chuckled to himself.

"Seen Ben or Claudia?" Gigi asked him at her trailer.  
"Yeah, I saw Ben being dragged into Claude's trailer by his T shirt." Ant replied still smiling.  
"Not very subtle are they?" Gigi grinned. looking over at Claudia's trailer, expecting to see it rocking any second.  
"Nope, but she likes him a lot and he feels the same about her, their adults." Ant said.

 

Ben chased Claudia up the steps into her trailer, both of the laughing gently. He could feel his cock pushing against his jeans.

Ben saw Ant standing smiling at them shaking his head with a knowing grin of his face, and Ben grinned at his friend and co-star before he felt Claudia's hand pull him to her.

"Come on you, I need you now" Claudia said using that voice Ben loved.  
The trailer door closed shut behind him, he finally had her alone.

Claudia moved into his space swiftly and with ease.  
He moaned as Claudia kissed his neck while her left hand moved through his hairline at the back of his head making him quiver. He loved it when she did that.

"God baby" He was panting now as his hands moved over her soft skin on her spine, this made her roll her hips against his.

"Bed, now"

Moving together they closed the distance to the sleeping area at the back of the trailer. Ben closed the door with his foot as he lay Claudia down on the pull-out bed.  
The blinds were drawn and the curtains were closed the air was warm in the small room.

"Love this costume baby" Ben stepped back to look at her again.  
"Gigi said you'd have this reaction when you saw the costume" Claudia smiled.  
"Did she now, well this has to be the hottest thing you've worn on the show. But at home..." Ben was now on his knees in front of her as if he was about to worship her like a goddess, well she looked like on from were Ben was.

 

Ben took Claudia's right leg, lifting it onto his shoulder, his hands moved onto the fabric of the blue flared trousers she was in. He could feel her body heat radiating off her leg. Taking off the boot on her right leg Ben repeated the same process with her left boot. Now he had her here he was going to take his time.

Claudia lay back on the bed leaning back on her hands that were placed behind her on the soft blanket.  
She rolled her head back as Ben began to move his hands under the fabric of her trousers onto the soft, smooth skin of her leg. She moaned gently.

Standing onto his feet, Ben lent over Claudia on his hands and kissed her neck, collarbone then down to the 'V' of her breasts.

Claudia moved her hand down to the zipper of his jeans, breathing quickly, Claudia undid the zipper then an buttoned his jeans. Slipping her hand inside his jeans towards the heat.  
She smiled when she heard him groan her name against her neck as her fingers touched his length softly like a feather.

"Want... you... inside...me" Claudia bit her bottom lip again and rolled her hips against his, she withdrew her hand and pulled his jeans down, Ben stepped out of them, quickly taking off his boots.  
Claudia took off the costume trousers and lent back on her hands on the bed.  
"No boxers" Claudia grinned at him.  
"Nope" Ben said back, he didn't feel embarrassed by the lack of underwear.  
Claudia licked her top lip gently.  
"See something you'd like Claude?"  
"I see someone I want. So..Fucking..Badly"  
Ben leaned onto his hands that were placed either side of her ribs, he kissed her flat toned stomach, his tongue tracing those lines he'd visibly worshiped a thousand times before.  
Her gasps and moans egged him on.  
"Fuck... Ben.... Please"

The rest of their clothes came off quickly.  
"You shoud'a left the boots on baby." Ben grinned as he lay over her, resting his weight on his hands. Kissing became deep and wet.  
Ben's erection now touched her sex, making Claudia involuntarily buck up against him, lubricating him with her wetness.

Lifting her legs up and around his waist, Claudia moaned deeply as she felt Ben slide into her completely. Ben gasped against her neck at the feeling of her around him and against him. Before the need to fuck became to much.

They fucked slowly and without using words. 

The pressure of Ben on top of her and the way he was rolling his hips, made his cock-head against that sweet spot inside her that made Claudia gasp and moan.  
"Close.. Baby so close" Ben moaned, he was holding back.  
"Me..oh god...too...there Ben right there" Claudia moaned erotically against Ben's shoulder. "Come inside me Ben.... fill me up" she added.  
Claudia shuddered as her climax ripped through her, more intense than ever before.  
"Take it baby. Yes.... Claudia." Ben groaned as he came hard.

Ben collapsed on top of her, still inside her as they both were panting quickly. He felt her muscles rippling against him after her climax. 

Laying together a short time later, Ben had pulled the soft blanket around them as they lay entwined in their post-sex glow. Claudia lifted her head from his stomach, looking at him she gently kissed him.  
Three word were bubbling up with in her, three words she had wanted to say for several weeks now.

"I love you Ben" She said softly.  
Neither of them had said those three words before, until now.  
Ben's heart skipped a beat in his chest, he'd thought those words before and wanted to say them but through fear that he could chase her away, he'd kept quiet.  
"I love you too, so great to hear you say that." Ben held her closely, his arms around her keeping her safe.

For now it was just them.

End  
(see "Happy Birthday Ben" To see what Claudia has in store for them.)

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea fro this little story from the way Ben looks at Claudia during that scene..... well Scapers will know what scene I'm referring to...
> 
>  
> 
> Decided to link this piece with another work I've done.
> 
> this is the prequel.


End file.
